


I Say A Little Prayer

by ConnectionIsEverything



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, soft week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectionIsEverything/pseuds/ConnectionIsEverything
Summary: Week 6, the softest week of all :')
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 44
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are! Week 6! Prepare yourselves for soft and fluffy moments <3

Ranvir shivered as the bitter November air hit her. It was a very chilly Monday morning in Regents Park where herself and Giovanni had been summoned to film some footage for this week’s VT of their next dance, the American Smooth. Ranvir was relieved to be back in ballroom. In the beautiful ballroom hold with Giovanni where every time they danced, it felt like she was gliding across the dance floor. 

“It’s fucking freezing,” Giovanni complained for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes.

Of course Giovanni was used to the warmth of the Sicilian sunshine rather than the bitterly cold autumnal weather of the UK. He was all wrapped up his cosy jacket, scarf and gloves so Ranvir honestly didn’t know why he was even complaining. 

They were seated only at least two metres apart on a bench in the middle of the park as the camera crew was still setting up to film. Giovanni watched as Ranvir’s hair blew in the cold breeze whilst she wasn’t even looking. He couldn’t believe how beautiful a woman could be wearing no makeup and sat in her training gear with a big cosy coat on top of it all. 

The only thing that was keeping her hands warm was the warmth radiating off the disposable coffee cup she was holding in her hands, filled with fresh coffee. Ranvir had been in a bit of a rush earlier that morning and forgot to pack a pair of gloves in her training bag. 

Giovanni checked his watch and huffed in frustration, “we’re losing precious training room time here.” 

Ranvir glanced over at him and chuckled at his annoyance. It was only nine thirty in the morning, they had plenty of time to train. 

“How are you so relaxed and amused by it? This dance takes time to learn plus we have the technique and the lifts…” 

“Because you’re such a little stress head, Giovanni.” 

His eyebrows had raised in the process but he couldn’t help but smile at the woman sitting next to him. Ranvir was always so relaxed about everything, even in stressful situations. She was a journalist after all. They didn’t even know how to go into panic mode. Giovanni had noticed that the colour had drained from her fingers as it was so cold outside. He quickly took off his gloves and handed them over to her.

“Put these on, Ranvi. Your hands will freeze to death.” 

Ranvir smiled warmly at him. She wanted to wear his gloves but then what about himself? She couldn’t let him get cold hands as well. 

“You keep them on, Giovanni,” she said whilst pushing his hand away with the pair of gloves in them. “I’m used to being outside in the cold. It doesn’t bother me.”

Giovanni shook his head, “No wear them, please. You’ll get frostbite if you don’t.” 

She rolled her eyes in response but her heart warmed at the fact that he didn’t want her to be cold because god knows how much longer they’ll be sat in the cold for. Placing her disposable coffee cup down beside her, she took the gloves off of him and slipped them onto her hands. Instantly feeling the warmth throughout her hands. 

“Thank you,” she smiled up at him warmly.

If only she could kiss him right now, she would. Since they were in a public place with people around they had to keep their hands off one another which both of them found quite hard since they were both very affectionate people in general. 

_ Save it all for the training room.  _

Eventually, the camera crew had set up and were ready to film much to Giovanni’s delight as he was becoming increasingly frustrated. 

“We’re all ready to go!” 

“Finally,” Giovanni mumbled under his breath.

Ranvir nudged him in the arm in response, earning a ridiculous pout from him which made her chuckle as a member of the crew fitted them with their microphones. 

“I’m very very very proud of you but now I want more tens,” Giovanni said once filming had commenced.

Ranvir barked out a laugh in response. In all honesty, she knew that Giovanni didn’t really care much about the scores despite him being known for his competitiveness but she still didn’t want to let him down. 

“So this week we’re dancing an American Smooth/Foxtrot,” he carried on. 

“We’ve already danced the Foxtrot but there is a lot more to it, isn’t there?” 

“You can stay out of hold for longer and we can do lifts.”

Oh great. More lifts for Ranvir to conquer. She knew this week would be tough like all the other weeks so far but the lifts scared her the most as she wasn’t used to it at all. 

Once filming had finished and the camera crew dismantled all their equipment including removing the microphones from them both. Giovanni wanted to take the shorter route to the studio that they would be training at for the remainder of the week, mainly because they had already wasted too much training time already making Ranvir roll her eyes.

“Do you ever stop complaining?” she questioned as they walked through the park together. 

Giovanni looked to the side at her clearly amused by her comment, “only because they were taking so fucking long to set up.” 

Ranvir barked out a laugh feeling their fingers brush together as they strolled next to each other. She was so thankful that Giovanni had offered her his gloves because any longer in the freezing cold, she thought her fingers would fall off. 

Once they had gotten away from people, Ranvir felt Giovanni’s hand slipped through hers with their fingers slowly entwining together. It felt so natural when he held her hand like they had been doing it for years on end. 

“I’ve been waiting all morning just to hold you in some way,” his voice was so soft like himself really. 

Giovanni didn’t want to admit to himself or anyone else that he had indeed gone soft but he smiled to himself as he thought about it. 

_ Maybe that’s what love does to you.  _

Ranvir looked up at him and felt an overwhelming amount of warmth travel through her body. She felt so happy and content with their hands held tightly together with the fear of one of them letting go. Giovanni pulled her over behind a nearby tree as no one else was around in the park and firmly pushed her up against the tree.

“What are you doing? Someone might see us,” Ranvir giggled looking around to see if anyone was watching.

Giovanni leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. Ranvir responded to his kiss by wrapping her arms loosely around his neck. They could spare another five minutes before carrying on their journey to the training studio plus he couldn’t wait any longer to kiss her. Hiding behind a large tree was his only option for the moment. 

“I just couldn’t wait any longer to kiss you…” he mumbled into the kiss with his thumb just brushing against her bottom lip. 

Ranvir hummed in response, her fingers tracing the bare skin on the back of his neck. “We’re not going to have a repeat of last week where  _ certain urges  _ take over, are we?”

Giovanni smiled smugly, raising his eyebrows. She was irresistible after all so he just could not help himself. Ranvir responded by slapping his chest playfully before continuing their walk to the training studio, hand in hand but then arm in arm if someone strolled past. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R has a little meltdown and G confesses something...;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people! It's been a little while since I updated this fic but my time has all gone into my AU fic. Since that one is soon coming to an end, I can now focus on this one! Thank you so much for your love and support on every fic I've produced and a special thank you to all the other fic writers for your amazing content <3

Once they did arrive at the training room, it was all get down to business as quickly as possible. Ranvir once again deliberately took her own time just to wind him up as she slipped on her pink practise skirt which they always used during training for the ballroom dances. 

Giovanni kept checking his watch every ten seconds, very conscious of the time. His foot tapping against the material of the wooden floor. He looked over at the direction of Ranvir who was fiddling about trying to get her dance shoes on. She was in no rush at all and it was one of the things he loved about her despite the mountain of frustration it caused during training time.

Ranvir got up off the floor and walked over to where he was standing in the middle of the room. She chuckled seeing the panic written across his face. He was such a little stress head sometimes over timekeeping. 

“Are we ready to start now?” 

She nodded in response, tying her hair back into a messy bun and tucking in her baggy pink t-shirt into her practise skirt. 

“I’m ready for action, Pernice.” she giggled earning herself a sweet kiss on the lips from him. 

She really didn’t deserve a man like him who treated her so well, and knew her better than most people she had known for years. Despite her growing confidence, Ranvir still had that stupid little voice in the back of her mind that popped up every once in a while. She had seen the articles that were written about her. Normally she wouldn’t let it get to her because she knew how pathetic the press were but some of the comments stung her a little. The ones that stood out to her were the ones branding her as ‘ _ sad and desperate _ ’. Those words kept replaying but she temporarily pushed them to the back of her mind. 

Ranvir had always been an independent head strong woman but sometimes her vulnerability shone through. She was always determined not to let people get to her but sometimes even when she was at her most confident, she found it difficult. 

Giovanni walked her through the steps which she had picked up relatively quickly despite her thoughts being elsewhere. What if she really was desperate? 

_ No, stop it! Don’t let those pathetic comments get to you! _

Ranvir sort of lost her concentration at one point and accidentally stepped on his toes, she then went into a fit of apologies towards him. 

“I’m sorry...I’m really sorry...I promise that won’t happen again…”

Giovanni immediately cut her off by placing his hands firmly on her waist for some form of comfort. What was the reason she was apologising so much for? It was an accident. 

“What are you sorry for, baby?” he questioned softly.

Ranvir glanced up at him, his eyes had softened drastically. Why on earth did she have it in her head that he would be annoyed with her for accidentally stepping on his toes? He would never be annoyed with her in a million years.

“For being so bleeding clumsy,” she chuckled nervously.

Giovanni grabbed hold of her hands and squeezed them firmly to reassure her. His warm smile was enough to wash away most of the negative thoughts that were rushing through her mind. Oh this man truly was special. 

“It’s only Monday morning, baby. Don’t put so much pressure on yourself to get it right straight away. You can do this.” 

His words made Ranvir feel so much more relaxed. He was right. She was putting far too much pressure on herself to be perfect but then again that’s what he liked. 

_ Perfection.  _

Those thoughts still lingered in the back of her mind and if she didn’t at least get rid of them then she would be majorly distracted for the rest of the day. Ranvir didn’t like bothering Giovanni with her issues during training time as they had a dance to learn but unfortunately he could see straight through her and read her mind like a book. 

“What’s on your mind, Ranvi?” 

By then Giovanni had led her to the sofa at the back of the training room, sitting down together. He knew full well something was clearly bothering her otherwise she wouldn’t be so vacant and deeply lost in her thoughts. Firmly squeezing her hand as some encouragement for Ranvir to open up to him. Despite him knowing that she had complete trust in him, she still found it difficult to communicate her feelings towards him so Giovanni came up with the idea of using colours to express their emotions to one another. It was much easier for Ranvir. 

“Just some stuff people are saying about me in the comment section of articles written about us...I’m being so silly about it, really.” 

“No Ranvi, you’re not being silly at all. It’s clearly bothering you and it’s better to get it all out in the open.” 

Ranvir glanced to her side at him as her eyes began to tear up. Why was she getting so emotional about it? They were just comments but words can cut skin deep and scar you. They stay with you for the rest of your life and in due course, you start to believe them.

She gulped before starting to speak, “I never read what the press says because I know how pathetic and twisted they can be but the people who comment on that stuff...saying that I’m so pathetic and deluded for thinking that you’d ever want someone like me...I have nothing to offer you and that I should get a nose job to fix that beak of mine…” her bottom lip began to tremble as she was now on the verge of bursting into tears. 

Giovanni’s eyes watered whilst he witnessed her about to crumble in front of him. How can people be so cruel? It was jealousy more than anything. People were bitter and jealous of her. Ranvir let the tears run down her cheeks as there was no point trying to hold everything back, it just made things more difficult. 

“I know I shouldn’t let it get to me, Giovanni...but it stings to read comments like that. It makes me feel inferior and not good enough for you. It doesn’t help that the press use headlines to make me look like this sad and desperate single mum seeking male attention…” 

Ranvir couldn’t hold it together anymore, the streams of tears ran down her cheeks before Giovanni pulled her body towards his and held her as she cried into his chest. A handful of the material of his black vest was scrunched up inside her fist. 

Giovanni stroked her soft hair, he had pulled out the hair bobble and let her hair fall past her shoulders mainly because he liked playing with her gorgeous luscious locks. It made his blood boil knowing that people were talking about Ranvir in that way. Did those people have no fucking shame? Commenting and insulting her appearance is one thing, especially when someone has always been so insecure about the way they look, but throwing horrible insults at someone whether that was over their age or sex was another thing entirely. 

His eyes began to sting with tears, continuing to comfort  _ his girl  _ in the best way possible. They hadn’t even put a label on their relationship yet but both of them had to be absolutely sure since there was a child involved. Giovanni was more than ready to be a father figure to Tushaan, he absolutely adored the little lad and their bond was so special. Every time he looked at Tushaan he immediately saw Ranvir, a kind hearted and quick witted human being. 

That was when Giovanni suddenly plucked up the courage to tell Ranvir how he seriously felt. He knew he wasn’t good at controlling or handling his emotions but he wanted to tell Ranvir how much he loved her. 

“Ranvi…” he whispered into her hair, “I love you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff and softness 🥺

_ “Ranvi…” he whispered into her hair, “I love you.” _

Ranvir slowly lifted herself up and turned her body to face his. The tears had stopped running down her tear stained face. Her eyes widened and her lips parted with her breathing gradually becoming heavier whether that was in shock or because she was so upset she had no idea. Ranvir could already feel her heart thumping loudly inside her chest.

“What did you just say?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I’m in love with you, Ranvir Singh. I have been for a little while but I didn’t know whether it was too early to say anything...if you don’t feel ready for a proper relationship then I understand. I’ll wait for you for however long. I accept you as you are and I wouldn’t change you for the world because to me you are  _ perfect _ . You’ve changed me, Ranvi. You’ve made me into a much better person and even other people have noticed the change within me but I guess that’s what love does to you, right? You made me fall in love with dancing all over again, reminded me of why I started dancing in the first place and dancing with you is special. It comes from the heart. When we dance, it’s just you and me. No one else. Just us in the room gliding across the dance floor. You coming into my life saved me falling into a dark void and never being able to escape from it...I lost myself but you helped me to discover who I was again…” 

He stopped talking realising that he had been going on forever before speaking up again. 

“Was that too much?” he questioned, the nerves in his tone of voice evident.

Ranvir couldn’t help but smile and her heart swelled with so much  _ love  _ for him. That was possibly the sweetest little declaration of love she had ever heard in her entire life. Tears began to fill her eyes again but not out of sadness this time but out of pure happiness. Every word of that he meant and everything came from his heart, like it always did. 

“Oh Giovanni,” she breathed, placing her hand on his cheek as his stubble tickled her delicate skin. “It was perfect and you’ve just exposed yourself as being the biggest softie around.”

Giovanni chuckled as he placed his hand on top of hers where it rested on his cheek with his thumb softly caressing her skin. Her beautiful dark brown eyes were enough to send him into a trance that would have lasted forever. 

“You only have yourself to blame for that, baby,” he chuckled softly. 

“Well it’s a good job I love you too...otherwise this would’ve been awkward,” her smile grew bigger.

Giovanni felt a mountain of butterflies and relief erupt in the pit of his stomach. Ranvir could already see how emotional he was getting from it all, the way his hand began to tremble against her own and his eyes watering. He felt quite overwhelmed from it all and incredible but then again, that was the power of love. Knowing that Ranvir loved him too...he couldn’t quite describe what he was feeling but what he did know was that she was going to be his future wife one day.

_ Hopefully.  _

Giovanni knew he was getting ahead of himself now but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful woman. He wanted to wake up next to her every morning with the biggest smile on his face, support her through everything she faces in her career and personal life, play an important part by being a  _ father  _ to Tushaan as it had always been himself and Ranvir since the day he was born. Maybe one day marry her and have children of their own considering if it was what Ranvir wanted. If not, Giovanni was more than happy to have Tushaan. 

“Now that your little declaration of love is out of the way,” Ranvir spoke, making him immediately snap out of his thought process, “where do we stand relationship wise?” 

_ She makes a good point. You’re lovers but maybe it was time to make things more official, Giovanni.  _

Giovanni took hold of both of her small hands in his, taking a deep breath before speaking. 

“I want to make things official between us, Ranvi. Only if that’s what you want as well.”

Ranvir wanted nothing more than to make things official but of course then they would have the task of sitting down with Tushaan and breaking the news to him. She wasn’t at all worried about how he was going to react as he adored Giovanni anyway but there was a little part of her that was worried about what her family might think. There was no point whittling about it now, this was a happy occasion and she wasn’t going to let any negative thoughts ruin that. 

“Of course it’s what I want,” she smiled warmly. 

“Well then…” he trailed before taking another deep breath and carrying on, “Ranvir Singh, would you like to be my...partner?” 

Ranvir giggled softly at the term  _ partner  _ as the word girlfriend seemed a bit far fetched for them both. Plus the term partner had a solid ring to it as it indicated that both of them want to share their lives together for the long term. It was a huge commitment. 

In response, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his own in a soft and gentle kiss. She could feel him smiling against her lips with their tongues slightly grazing one another as the kiss gradually deepened. Giovanni’s hands found themselves resting on the small of her back with his fingers slipping underneath the baggy white t-shirt and lightly grazing her bare skin. Ranvir shivered as his fingers traced circles across her warm skin. No matter how many times he touched her, she still felt that electric charge rush through her body. Giovanni kissed her with more and more passion than ever before realising that he was no longer a single man, but instead a man deeply in love with someone who came from a completely different world to his but their strange worlds collided and look what happened. It was the best decision he had ever made begging the producers to pair him up with Ranvir, he wasn’t so sure that his wish would be granted.

As their kiss became more passionate and urgent, Ranvir’s hands slipped underneath his black vest. Giovanni wore it especially for her since she absolutely loved him wearing it during training alongside one of his black cardigans. She slowly ran her hands up and down his muscular torso hearing him growl sensually against her lips. His lips soon travelled from her lips to her jaw and kissed down her neck, his teeth gently nipping on her skin. 

Ranvir let out a small whimper from the feeling of Giovanni’s lips sucking on the sweet spot of her neck. 

_ If he leaves a mark there, I swear to god!  _

Of course she would have to cover it up in make up for when the camera crew were in the room otherwise someone would be bound to be suspicious. Giovanni removed his lips from her neck, slowly running his tongue over the love bite that was forming on her skin. His hands had untucked the rest of the material of her white t-shirt from the pink practice skirt and slowly pushed it up over her stomach, the bare skin exposed to him. 

Ranvir firmly pushed him back away from her although her bare skin was already burning from his touch. She saw the frown on his face once the gap between them had expanded. 

“Not now, Giovanni. Later.”

Giovanni pouted his lips in sheer disappointment as he didn’t have the patience to wait until later on after training. He wanted and needed her right now. Ranvir looked at him sternly, trying no to crack a smile because of his pouting lips, something he only did when he wanted something. 

“I’m in the mood now, baby,” he lunged forwards and kissed her again.

Ranvir gasped once his tongue had slipped inside her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Despite her telling him to wait until later on, she gradually kissed him back with her hands once again tugging on that black vest of his. The camera crew weren’t due in the training room until later on in the afternoon so they had time to kill although they could be using that time to train...but their needs came first. 

Giovanni let her pull the material over his head and she flung it across the training room somewhere. His hands slowly pushed her backwards so she was lying down on the sofa whilst her baggy t-shirt was pulled off in the process. 

Ranvir gently bit down on his bottom lip causing him to growl deeply in response and jesus fucking christ did it sound so sexy. The pink practice skirt that she once wore had now been discarded from her body only leaving her in her black sports bra and those goddamn sports leggings which he loved so much. Their lips broke apart after what felt like forever of intense kissing, their breathing heavy and shallow with both of their lips more plump and swollen. 

“Do you want to carry on?” he breathed shallowly.

“Oh god yes...but I feel sorry for the next people who sit on this sofa.” 

“Nobody will ever know and besides it’ll be good luck since we’re about to christen it.” 

Ranvir giggled before playfully smacking across his bare chest. A smirk appeared from the corner of Giovanni’s lips as his eyes quickly darkened.

“You’re a dirty man, Giovanni Pernice.”

Their lips met once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New AU fic will probably be up in the next few days 👀  
> Once again, thank you for all the love ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R & G meet Paula and Patrick at the park 🥺

There was a bitter chill lingering in the air the next morning. Ranvir had met Giovanni outside the coffee shop so they could grab their breakfast and coffee before taking a slow walk to training together. After declaration of love and other _things_ yesterday, Ranvir was back on course as she picked up the remaining steps of the dance straight away with no mistakes. Giovanni now felt less panicked about the dance and he didn’t even know why he was panicking in the first place. Probably because he was worried about her and those pathetic comments on social media. Another reason why he despised the British press. 

They strolled through Regents park together, arm in arm and both of them carrying a disposable cup of fresh coffee in their free hands. It was still early in the morning, almost bang on nine o’clock to be exact and neither of them were in a rush to get to the training room. Ranvir was pleasantly surprised when Giovanni almost begged for them to take the longer route this time. 

“I could get used to this. Walking to the training room with you each morning having coffee,” she broke the comfortable silence. 

“Just like the dream you had?” he questioned with a warm smile. 

Ranvir had never really gone into the full extent of the dream she had pre Strictly. All people knew that it was herself and Giovanni walking over a bridge and having coffee like they were friends. The viewers didn’t know that they were more than just dance partners with a special connection...they were officially _partners._

It still made her heart swell with happiness every time she thought about it. Ranvir suddenly stopped in her tracks when across the bridge, she saw a couple probably in their late sixties, well she presumed anyway sat on a blanket with a little breakfast spread and an old fashioned nineteen fifties radio. Her eyes scanned their hands and they were wearing wedding bands so they must’ve been married for quite some time. It made her smile seeing the way they interacted with one another like they were young teenagers in love all over again. Giovanni glanced down and saw the smile on her face before averting his attention on the couple. 

Giovanni suddenly had this wholesome vision of himself and Ranvir being that sort of married couple sat having breakfast together listening to their favourite tunes. It gave him the perfect idea for the theme of their American Smooth...a married couple eating breakfast together and dancing. Of course they’d have to _act_ like a married couple in love. The acting and the connection will be the one thing people at home would look out for knowing what the people on Twitter were like. 

His eyes then glanced back to Ranvir, she was still smiling away and completely in awe of the couple. Giovanni pressed a soft kiss into her hair without a second thought.

“Maybe that’ll be us one day,” he blurted out.

Ranvir snapped out of her transfixation with the couple, turning her body so she was facing Giovanni. His cheeks were flushed with a tinge of pink which made him look so goddamn adorable. 

_Really?! Did you really just blurt that out, Giovanni?_

“Do you mean that?” 

Of course he meant it. He wanted nothing more than to share breakfast with Ranvir every morning and maybe have a little dance around the kitchen to one of _their_ Strictly songs, most likely the song they were dancing to this week. 

“Yes, I do. We’ll do this one day when you’re Mrs Ranvir Pernice.” 

_Mrs Ranvir Pernice._

_Mrs Pernice._

Had a very nice ring to it indeed. Ranvir couldn’t possibly imagine the thought of them being married one day and hopefully add to their already little family but only time would tell. It seemed so unreal to her that there was someone standing in front of her claiming that they want to marry her one day at some point in the future. 

“ _Ranvir Pernice_ ,” she repeated to herself out loud several times before nodding her head in approval. “Maybe I like the sound of that.”

Giovanni’s face immediately lit up. He thought he’d probably scare her away with that little remark. A wave of relief fulfilled him knowing that maybe they were on the same wavelength as each other. 

“We’re going to base our American Smooth on that married couple,” he said once they had resumed their walking across the bridge.

Ranvir nodded her head as he spoke but her focus was still on that married couple. Why did she have the urge to go and say hello to them? She was definitely intrigued by them and wanted to know they kept the romance alive after most likely spending many years together. Instead of walking the way Giovanni was going, her feet carried her towards the couple. Giovanni raised his eyebrows in confusion as he quickly followed after her.

The couple seemed pleasantly surprised when Ranvir had approached them and mentioned that she was so fascinated by their interactions with one another. She stood talking to them for quite some time, at a safe distance of course, and found out that their names were Paula and Patrick and had been married a little over thirty years. It immediately gave Giovanni another idea for their dance; portraying a married couple named Paula and Patrick. 

_Perfect!_

Ranvir said her goodbyes, strolling her way back to Giovanni. He looked rather pleased with himself or her. She couldn’t tell. Taking a slurp of her fresh coffee they carried on making their way to the place that they were training in today. Giovanni had mentioned on the way that he wanted to focus on snapping back into the ballroom hold after being out of hold. In her mind, it seemed pretty straightforward but it was going to be a little harder than she imagined. 

_Don’t put yourself down when you haven’t even attempted it yet, Ranvir. Remember practice makes perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New AU fic will most likely be up either tomorrow or Wednesday...maybe even tonight, it depends 👀


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> R & G practise snapping back into the ballroom hold but things end a little steamy

“Nope!” Giovanni dropped his arms down from the ballroom frame and shook his head. “Too slow. You need to be faster when snapping back into hold.” 

The frustration was now clearly getting to Ranvir as she huffed in response. They had been practising snapping back into frame all morning and Ranvir still hadn’t got the knack of it just yet. She could barely look at Giovanni just in case he was starting to get mad at her but he was relatively calm at the moment. 

Giovanni could sense her growing frustration that she still wasn’t getting it right. All they had to do was keep practising and she’ll get it in the end. 

“Why can’t I get it right?” she sighed, looking down at her feet.

“You will get it right, baby.” he spoke softly, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders for reassurance, “we need to keep practising and it’ll happen.” 

Ranvir glanced back up at him, his face softened and it was so comforting for her to hear that from him. If it had been any other partner, they most likely would’ve shouted at her to get it right. At least Giovanni was incredibly patient with her and he knew full well that she could do it but her brain was telling her to stop being so ridiculous and give up. 

She leaned her body forward and rested her head against his shoulder, her fingers fiddling with the fabric of his baggy blue t-shirt. Ranvir let out a deep sigh, her brain was once again consumed with the same questions.

_ What if I can’t get this right?  _

_ Will Giovanni be disappointed in me?  _

Giovanni wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss on her temple. He had so much faith in her, she was just going through one of her ‘I can’t do this’ moments. She had all the steps right to perfection already, her frame was beyond beautiful like a professional’s but it was just one little part of the dance that had not clicked for them yet. 

“But why won’t it click, Giovanni? I’m trying so hard and it just isn’t clicking…” she trailed off already feeling the tears brimming to the surface of her eyes. 

_ No, Ranvir. Don’t start this again.  _

“We’ve had this before where certain things haven’t clicked but they have in the end. Keep the faith, my darling. I promise it will have all clicked by the end of Thursday night,” he said softly. 

Ranvir managed to push back the tears to some extent as she lifted her head off his shoulder and met his soft gaze. Every week so far there had been a moment of panic where certain elements of the dance didn’t click until the very last minute, she knew that this week would be another one of those moments. All Ranvir could do was keep the faith in herself.

“Yeah...we just have to  _ trust the process _ ,” she replied with a little smile.

“Exactly, baby. Trust the process. Now, shall we try again?” 

Giovanni removed his arms from around her waist and took a step back, putting some distance between them. Ranvir nodded her head in response. She could do this, just keep going and practising.

“Let’s do this, Patrick.” she giggled quietly.

As they were portraying a married couple this week, they decided amongst themselves to call each other Paula and Patrick for the remainder of the week. Thank god for Ranvir’s chat with the happily married couple earlier that morning. 

As the rest of the day went by, things were slowly progressing much to Giovanni’s happiness. They still had not mastered snapping back into frame yet but it was getting there. Ranvir kept repeating to herself in her head  _ trust the process, trust the process and it’ll come together. _

It wasn’t until late in the afternoon and it had begun to get dark outside that Ranvir had finally clicked the snapping back into frame. She let out a little yelp of excitement. She did it. Giovanni beamed from ear to ear, he knew she could do it and she just got it! They ran through the dance a few times before Giovanni checked his watch for the time. It was edging closer to six o’clock in the evening and he knew Ranvir had to go home soon to Tushaan. They pretty much had the routine nailed and now the only thing they had left to work on was the lifts. Giovanni lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers in a loving kiss. He felt so proud of her for what she had achieved throughout the day. Ranvir smiled against his lips as they stood in the middle of the training room entangled with each other, their lips connected with no chance of either of them breaking the kiss anytime soon. 

Ranvir broke the kiss, her breathing shallow and uneven after all the passionate kissing. They wouldn’t be seeing each other again until tomorrow morning and once again...their needs had taken over. 

“Come on…” she grabbed hold of his hand and almost dragged him right to the back of the training room where there was a door. 

Ranvir had a little snoop around earlier and it turned out it was a cupboard that hardly got used. She thought it was time to put it to some good use even if it wasn’t the most ideal place to be sneaky with your dance partner...correction,  _ partner _ .

Giovanni gazed at her confused as ever as they reached the cupboard door. What was she doing? He was fully aware of the empty cupboard that hardly got used but why was she dragging him there like a rag doll? 

“What are we doing, baby? I thought you had to go soon-” 

He was soon cut off by Ranvir’s finger being pressed firmly to his lips, silencing him straight away. Giovanni raised his eyebrows in response as he watched her hand reach for the door handle, pulling the door open.

“I know but I thought we could put this empty cupboard to some... _good use_.”

Then it clicked. Giovanni pushed her finger away from his lips whilst his eyes darkened before Ranvir grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt and pulled him straight into the cupboard with her. His foot kicked the door closed behind them as their lips met in a passion filled kiss. 

Time had passed and Ranvir had left with the widest smile on her face...and somehow ended up picking up Giovanni’s blue t-shirt instead of her own pink one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will most likely be on hold for a little while


End file.
